


A Kingdom, or this (Fanart series)

by lamenart



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenart/pseuds/lamenart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of months ago I finished Captive Prince Trilogy. The series had everything I love, not that I am into rape, pedophilia or some kind of sexual and physical abuse. I just fell in love with the love between Laurent and Damen. I simply love enemies to lovers stories. I can't stop imaging them. So that's the way I'm going to express my love to these beautiful princes.<br/>|| Series of Laurent and Damen Fanarts ||  <em>E rated for later sexual contents.</em><br/>Come, say hi on Tumblr. I'm <strong><a href="http://lamenart.tumblr.com/">lamenart</a></strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was one kingdom, once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the Characters of Captive Prince Trilogy belong to C. S. Pacat.
> 
>   
>    
> 

It was one kingdom, once.

[Better Quality](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/art/It-was-one-kingdom-once-Captive-Prince-603348076)  



	2. Laurent of Vere

Disclaimer: All the Characters of Captive Prince Trilogy belong to C. S. Pacat.

  
  


 

Prince Laurent of Vere

So it's basically how I imagine him. His hair could be a little bit longer.

[Better Quality](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/art/Laurent-Of-Vere-Captive-Prince-606917080)


	3. Damianos of Akielos

 

Disclaimer: All the Characters of Captive Prince Trilogy belong to C. S. Pacat.

  
  


Prince Damianos of Akielos

So it's basically how I imagine him. He doesn't have to be shirtless, really, lol. But I love him this way.

[Better Quality](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/art/Damianos-of-Akielos-Captive-Prince-608917988)


	4. Laurent in Chiton

  


_Laurent was standing in the doorway wearing a chiton of unadorned white cotton.  
_

_Damen dropped the pitcher._

* * *

 

Sorry, it's more like a sketch. Yesterday I was rereading Kings rising again, had the strong urge to draw Laurent in chiton. Chibi Damen is a bonus. Just think Damen is super cute in this part.


	5. He was everything I had

Disclaimer: All the Characters of Captive Prince Trilogy belong to C. S. Pacat.

  


 

He was everything I had

The armour was murderous. Their faces look more like sketch. Sorry for that.

[Better Quality](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/art/He-was-everything-I-had-Captive-Prince-630000709)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painted for day 3 of Captive Prince Week 2016. The prompt was "Family". 


	6. Damen on Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the Characters of Captive Prince Trilogy belong to C. S. Pacat.
> 
>   
>    
> 

  
I am loving Yuri on Ice so much. So I thought I can do some Yuri on Ice arts. Before that I tried my Laurent, Damen and Nicaise art. Since Laurent and Nicaise are not finished yet, I am going to post my **Damen on Ice**. Sorry, I am a terrible impatient person. It supposed to be Captive Prince and Yuri on Ice crossover. I hope I can post the finished version very soon.  


And I posted a fanart inspired by [Kings Reign](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6100126/chapters/13983136) ~ [idratherhaveyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyou/pseuds/idratherhaveyou) other day. If you want to see it, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8411311) you go. 

[Better Quality](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/art/Damen-on-Ice-644671337)  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated!  
> [ Tumblr](http://lamenart.tumblr.com/) || [ DeviantArt](http://hobby-tribut.deviantart.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/htribut1992)  
>   
> ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**********•.๏❀*¨¯¨*❀๏.•**********¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
> 


End file.
